getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Saichou Mumyōin
Saichou Mumyouin is a fictional character in the manga series Getbackers. He's one of the 7 heads of the Kiryudo, being one of the most powerful members of the clan. As a Kiryudo, he's able to control insects; specifically butterflies. He's a member of the Butterfly Clan and his specialty among his fellow partners is "Monk". Background & Appereance Years ago, while Shido was still a child, Saichou Mumyouin was the one who attacked and killed everyone in Shido's village. The Eternal Bond arc Saichou makes his first appereance when he uses his "Illusionary Butterflies" to kidnap Madoka. Shido starts attacking him, asking where he took Madoka, but he's able to dodge with relative ease all his beast imitations attacks. Using his special butterfly techniques, Saichou is able to land several blows against Shido without him noticing. Saichou stops fighting and let Ageha and Marasakimaru, two of his subordinates from his clan, fight for him. As Ban and Ginji arrive and save Shido from both of the kiryudo members, Saichou decides to retreat when Shido calls his beasts. Ban tries to use his snake bit against Saichou but he's able to dodge it easily, stating that this is the only time he will spare their lives. As they are abou to leave, Saichou reveals that Madoka was in the roof hidden within his butterflies, taking her before Shido could do anything. After Jorougumo's defeat, Saichou states that there's only on fate for those who oppose the Kiryudo and now they have to kill them. When Kabuto revealed that Juurou Kamata was killed, he's shocked to hear this news and asks to Suiha Koyanagi if he's going to surpass everyone's expectations. After the defeat of the remaining chiefs, he blames Jorougumo as it was all her plan to which she tells him that he was the one who order to kill Genshuu. He then decides that the only hope now is to win because of the difference on numbers. Onigumo arrives and tells him that it will be useless and even though if they win, a huge number of the Kiryudo will be killed. Saichou just tells him to shut up since he has no place to even say a comment. He asks permission to Kabuto to take now the lead instead of Jorougumo to which he gives the permission. Saichou came again and Jorougumo asks him where he was to which he doesn't reply. She tells him that all the clans, including that of Genshuu, did everything for the sake of the Kiryudo but it seems that he does only things for his own sake. He just tells her to shut up and sends Kirihito to prepare a troop for the war. As they all leave, Kabuto reveals his true intentions to Saichou and tells him that he needs his help to gain the souls of all the Kiryudos. When his false surrounding technique fails, he reveals himself to thhe Shiki Clan and the Retrievers, Jorougumo attacks him for his betrayal but his giant warrios stops her. Ban saves her and stays behind to battle him. Ban tells him not to laugh as the wound on his chest will open more and when Saichou is about to laugh at him, the collar in his nect brokes up. Saichou tells him the moment the Kiryudo born, they are betrayed as their only roll is to be make possible Kabuto's resurrection. Saichou also tells him that there is one traitor on his team. Saichou tells him that he went to see Shido after their fight and offers him to give back Madoka if he was able to give a more powerful body (Ginji's body) to which he quickly agreed. Saichou sends his giant monsters against Ban and even when he was confident at first, they are defeated within 10 seconds, leaving Ban with other 10 seconds to defeat him. Ban easily finds where Saichou was hiding and gives him a powerful punch for betraying Genshuu Miyama. He strikes him a second time for making Himiko cry. Saichou tells him to please stop and that they could make a deal but before he could do something he's punched again for all the Kiryudos he sent to their death. He finally dies as Kabuto absorbs his soul. He's one of the few Kiryudo not be revived. Abilities *'Master hand-to-hand combat': even though is not his specialty, he's quite good and confident on his hand-to-hand combat; being able to sustain a battle against Shido. Butterfly Clan Techniques *'Illusionary Butterflies': Saichou can command the butterflies that if placed in someone or somewhere, it can't be sensed, smelt or heared. This technique is good when trying to hide from somebody or trying to hide something. *'Illusionary Butterflies: False Surrounding Technique': in addition, with his butterflies and a unique technique of him, he can cast illusions against his enemies and lead them to a trap. Karmic Burden *'Butterfly': being a member of the Kiryudo, his destiny is to be overwhelmed by his Karmic Burden. Category:Characters Category:Kiryudo 7 Category:Male